The Specific Aims of the Research Development Core of the San Antonio Nathan Shock Aging Center are the following: 1) To expand the scope of research into the basic biology of aging at the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio (UTHSCSA) and in San Antonio, and 2) To develop young investigators for the future needs of biological gerontology and, in particular, for maintaining the preeminence of this institution in the field of aging. The major vehicle that we will use to achieve these goals is to provide funds and other resources that will allow investigators to carry out pilot studies so that they can compete successfully for funding from NIA and other national agencies that fund research on aging. Awarding funds for pilot studies to young faculty members who have an interest in aging will help in directing talented young scientists into a career in biological gerontology. In addition, providing funds for pilot studies is also an effective tool in recruiting established investigators who are not engaged directly in aging research into the field. In addition to funds for research, three other mechanisms will be used to support faculty interested in conducting pilot studies in aging: 1) A course entitled, "Biology of Aging" will continue to be offered each fall to introduce graduate students, post-doctoral fellows, and young investigators to the various areas of aging research and to problems that are unique to the study of aging. 2) The "Biology of Aging Seminar Series" and an annual "Age Day" will highlight the research accomplishments of faculty in aging and inform students, post-doctoral fellows and faculty on current issues in aging research. Pilot grant awardees will present their research results in these forums. 3) A mentoring program will be offered to assist faculty in obtaining research funding in aging from national sources.